


When you see the gods

by Taiga_Kageyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Kageyama Tobio, I'll do it, Its has a curse word in it, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno Family, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentions of Hinata Shouyo - Freeform, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Tsukishima Kei, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Would this be rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga_Kageyama/pseuds/Taiga_Kageyama
Summary: Kageyama had no friends which honestly he wasn't surprised, he was a egocentric king as people liked to call him. So when he became friends with Tsukishima of all people he was VERY surprised.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	When you see the gods

Kageyama had no friends which honestly he wasn't surprised, he was a egocentric king as people liked to call him. So when he became friends with Tsukishima of all people he was VERY surprised. 

•_______________________________________•

(Kags' POV)

I don't wanna go to volleyball practice today, i'm just gonna skip. I thought as I sighed. I walked to the kitchen slowly but surely. "Man i just really had to have school today didn't i" I sighed louder this time.  
I made my way to school on the cold fall day. 

•_______________________________________•

(Tsukishima's P.O.V)

I saw the King walking towards the school slumping around, "Oh the king doesn't have his servants helping him today?" I said with a shit eating smirk. "I'm not in the mood today Tsukishima" Kageyama replied like a homeless puppy. I wonder what's wrong with him... I thought with genuine curiosity. 

•______________________________________•  
(Kags' POV)

"Sigh" I really didn't want to be in practice right now but somehow hinata dragged me here, and honestly i was very surprised that hinata even MANAGED to drag me here but that's a worry for another day. 

_______________________________________  
(Kags' POV)

I felt really light headed and nauseous. But i brushed it off (as i normally would when i felt like this) . SUCH A BAD IDEA, next thing you know i was falling down. And what made it worse is that they were having a practice match with Aobajohsai High. So of course Oikawa-San, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Iwazumi-San saw me, what a horrible day.

•______________________________________•

(Tsukishima's P.O.V)  
I was getting weird vibes from the ki- kageyama, he seemed zoned out like really zoned out it was scary honestly. Yeah know i know why. All i saw was Kageyama falling down and my instincts took control of me, i ran after kageyama and caught him before he could fall on his head (which would probably cause a concussion). And that's how they ended up here, in the nurses office with Kag- Tobio he wants me to call him now, Laying down staring at me with wide eyes. We hugged like for no reason we just needed it i guess. Cause i have never felt more relaxed in my life, I wonder if Tobio felt like that. Who knows?

•______________________________________•

(Kags' POV)

I woke up in a nurses office quite confused, the. i looked up and saw tsukishima staring at me with concern in his eyes (yes i could tell). I told him to call me Tobio 3 seconds after, I don't know why it just felt right. We started at each other for 3 minutes after that it was kind of awkward heh. Then we hugged, and it was the best thing i've ever felt in a LONG time. Maybe i was touch starved maybe it was something else only the gods know (and maybe a therapist).

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah a Tsukkikage friendship oneshot that might have everyone else's reaction


End file.
